


am i a fool to wish we could be more

by thymeandlemons



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, cute boys being cute but also impossible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymeandlemons/pseuds/thymeandlemons
Summary: Cyrus wants to protect himself from the heartbreak of another unrequited crush, T. J. just wants Cyrus.





	am i a fool to wish we could be more

After the girls’ basketball team suffered two very one-sided losses, T.J. suggested holding group bonding activities to raise morale. Buffy then came up with the idea of having a get-together with the boys’ and girls’ teams, which is how they ended up organizing this very loud, very crowded party.

Buffy’s mom is away for work, so they have the whole house to themselves. There are nearly 30 people crammed into the not-large-enough living room; players from the basketball teams, their friends, and of course their most dedicated fan, Cyrus.

Cyrus isn’t sure who first suggests playing Truth or Dare, but he finds himself helpless to resist as T.J. puts his arm around Cyrus’ shoulders and steers him towards the sofas where the game is already underway. After many revealed secrets and giggles, and Cyrus’ far too embarrassing attempt at the orange justice dance, it’s T.J.’s turn.

“Truth or dare?” asks one of the guys from T.J.’s team (Dean? Chad? Cyrus really should know all of their names by now, but hey, he gets a little distracted by a certain someone when he’s around the team). It takes a few moments before T.J. replies.

“Truth.”

DeanChad smiles, or perhaps smirks would be a better way to put it, and asks “Do you have a crush on anyone?”

Oh no.

See, Cyrus and T.J. never talk about crushes, and there’s good reason for that. Good reason being that Cyrus has had a big fat crush on T.J. for months now. So not only does Cyrus turn into a blushing, stammering mess when any remotely-romantic topic gets mentioned in T.J.’s presence, but he also has to put in a lot of effort to try to avoid getting hurt.

The old saying goes, “if a tree falls in a forest and no one is around to hear it, does it make a sound?” Well, as long as Cyrus isn’t around to hear about T.J.’s crush, he can delay the inevitable heartbreak that’s certain to follow. So he has done his best throughout their friendship to avoid talking about this, but it looks like his luck just ran out.

There are a few ways this can go…

If T.J. says he doesn’t have a crush, Cyrus will have to face the fact that his feelings are one sided, and end up heartbroken.

If T.J. confesses to a crush, Cyrus will have to accept that T.J. likes someone else, and given how cute T.J. is, his crush will probably return his feelings. T.J. and his crush will hold hands, date all the way through college, get married, and buy a three bedroom house in the countryside, while Cyrus is left alone to grow old with his pet turtle Rufus.

However, there’s a third option that is far more dangerous for Cyrus than T.J. having a crush on someone else. If T.J. does reveal he has a crush on someone but doesn’t say who, the inevitable will happen.

_Cyrus will get his hopes up._

He’ll try not to, he’ll try his hardest to convince himself that T.J. is straight and in love with some girl from his class, but he knows his treacherous heart will dare to hope. And hope is dangerous. It’s fragile, and it can shatter away into heartbreak in a matter of seconds, so Cyrus tries not to hope. The more you dream, the harder you fall, and after everything that happened with Jonah, Cyrus doesn’t want to risk the fall.

The sound of T.J. clearing his throat interrupts his train of thought.

“I… Yeah I do have a crush on someone” he says, his voice low, but still ringing in Cyrus’ ears.

The crowd erupts into oohs and laughs, teasing T.J. about his crush. Amidst it, Cyrus feels it. The initial heartbreak of knowing T.J. likes someone else, and then, like a buzzing in his heart, the “ _what if it’s me?_ ”

Taking deep breaths, Cyrus tries to calm his thoughts, but before he can do so, it’s T.J.’s turn again, and he picks truth, again. This time, it’s Amanda from the girls’ team to ask the question.

“T.J.…” she says, batting her eyelashes and twirling a stray curl of her dark hair around her finger, “is your crush in this room right now?”

His heartbeat ringing in his ears, Cyrus turns to look at T.J., only to find him looking back. They hold each other’s gaze for less than a second, but to Cyrus it feels like hours.

T.J. smiles, looks down, and answers “yes.”

Cyrus can’t help the smile making its way onto his face, just like he can’t help the butterflies in his stomach, telling him that this time he has it right, that this time the boy he likes actually likes him back.

Flame eaters and elephants and Obama himself could have made an appearance in the latter parts of the night, but Cyrus wouldn’t have a clue. All he can think about is T.J., T.J., T.J., and this crackling energy between them that Cyrus feels like he could reach out and touch.

The night is over far too soon, and during the drive home with his stepmother, he thinks it couldn’t have possibly gone any better. The logical part of him is still telling him to be careful, to guard his heart, to not get his hopes up this much, but he’s too happy to listen. As he’s about to drift off to sleep, he hears his phone buzz and picks it up.

 

**1 new message: T.J.**

_Hey Cy_

_I’m glad you were there tonight :)_

_Do you want to go to the spoon tomorrow after school?_

_There’s something important I want to talk to you about_

 

Cyrus lets out a very-manly-sound-of-celebration that is most definitely not a squeal and hugs his phone to his chest as any hopes of keeping his expectations low fly out the window.

T.J. has a crush on someone who was in that room tonight.

T.J. is glad he was there.

T.J. wants to meet up with him tomorrow.

T.J. has something important to tell him.

As hard as it is for him to believe it, T.J. _likes him_.

He immediately texts T.J. back, telling him he’d love to meet at the spoon, and that he’ll order their baby taters in advance. When he finally falls asleep, it’s with a smile on his face, and the knowledge that tomorrow is going to change _everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it, and please leave a comment if you have any feedback. Kudos also mean the world to me :)
> 
> I just made a new Andi Mack/Tyrus Tumblr, you can find me at thymeandlemons.tumblr.com


End file.
